The man who can't be moved
by GleeRachelberry
Summary: Fate brought them together, jealousy tore them apart, but love reconciled them once more.


**Title: The man who can't be moved.**

**Summary: Fate brought them together, jealousy tore them apart, but love reconciled them once more.**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Glee. **

**Note: This is pretty AU.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Going back to the corner where I first saw you<em>

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

_No, I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard_

_Got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, if you see this girl_

_Can you tell her where I am_

Sam was always one to hold his promises, even if someone had offered him something better to do. He still kept holding on to that one promise, he feared that if he didn't, he would fail as a friend. And Sam never wanted to fail as a friend, nor let others down.

Though if he knew that it would lead him so close towards his death, he would surely take his given option.

Sitting in the booth with Puck and Mike was one of his promises, they needed him. And he wasn't going to let them down. Drinking a cup of coffee and telling Puck soothing words was another choice he had made, comforting his best friend for the broken heart he has been received, was all him. And Mike seemed to tag along, seeing as Puck was his best friend too.

''Lauren doesn't deserve you man.'' Mike said as he scooted closer towards Puck, holding his coffee in one of his hands.

Puck on the other hand didn't seem to accept Mike's comforting words, ''Yeah man.. It's just,'' Puck sniffed. ''She could totally cope with my badassness, she was like Puck two. Like my, equal ya know.'' Puck pulled his sleeve a bit up and wiped his nose with it.

''Dude, I never saw you so miserable about a girl,'' Sam stretches his legs in the tight booth, he never knew that Breadsticks couldn't handle his long legs. ''Where's the Puckerman who played every girl that came along, 'cause what I'm seeing now, is pretty pathetic.'' Sam sipped his coffee a bit, hoping that Puck would get what he was trying to do and stop sulking about the chick that carried his balls in her pocket. Though, instead of doing what Sam expected he would do, he sobbed, louder. Causing the seaters around them to turn their heads.

''Puck, dude, people are looking.'' Mike raised his hand, ''It's nothing, he's just having an mental break down.'' Mike told the other bystanders.

''No, Sam you are right.'' Puck wiped his sleeve around his nose, blowing into it a bit. ''She ain't worthy of my love.''

Sam nodded, ''no she ain't dude.'' He smiled. ''Now I suggest that we leave, and that you do something that would surely make you gain your balls back.'' Mike turned his head abrupt towards Sam, and Puck followed strictly afterwards.

''The hell man!'' Puck shouted, ''Lauren doesn't have my balls.'' Puck reached towards his pants. ''Want me to show you that they are still attached to my dick!''

''Wow! Dude no!'' Sam yelled, raising his hands in both mock defeated and Mike having a look of utterly horror on his face. ''I'm just saying. You did everything that chick asked from you. What did you expect me to think.'' Sam stood up from the booth walking away from his two best friends. ''Just know Puck, if you did have the balls you say you carry, how come you're crying about a girl who probably eats human flesh.'' He turned around, ''you only like her because she was the first one to turn you down. And the first one to break up with you. It's sad dude.'' Sam turned around for the last time and walked away, leaving his best friends in the booth.

He would stay with them, but he thinks that he had been too close to see something he preferred not to see.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not...broke_

_I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense_

_But what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

Sam thrusts his feet forward, traversing every time the stoplight had turned green. However when he reached his last stoplight on his way to his home he never noticed the car driving forward with too much speed, to let him move away. Noticing that the stoplight of the car was indeed still red he knew that he was nowhere near the fault, yet close to his death.

Hows that to happen to a guy who just helped his best friend with his love ache.

But as Sam turned around and gazed his death right in it's lurking shiny lights, he could hear the screaming of a female voice above the honking of the car. Next thing he knew he felt his body being pulled away from his death.

_Cos if one day you wake up_

_And find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I can be_

''Are you okay?'' The same female voice that had just before screamed, said softly. And Sam decided right there that he loved the sound she produced.

''Yeah.. I think so.'' He touches his head softly hoping that there wasn't any liquid that could be named as blood. ''Though, I feel good, you are kinda flattening me..'' He eyed the girl above him, staring at her chocolate brown eyes. Seeing just a bit of repentance shifting through them.

''Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have known that you were suffocating underneath my body. On account of the death you just escaped.'' She smiled softly, allowing Sam's heart to flutter just slightly. The stranger pushed her body of him before standing up and allowing him to do the same. Though with a bit assistance of her hand.

''I'm Rachel by the way. Rachel Berry,'' she smiled again. And Sam had decided right there that her smile was the most precious thing he has ever seen.

''I'm Sam Evans.'' He extended his hand out to the young lady. ''Thank you for saving my life, I like, really own you for that.''

Rachel smiled just slightly, causing him to blush under her gaze. ''You can, help me though..'' She said, looking around her as if searching for something.

''Yeah.. Of course, anything.'' Sam pulled his hand away from her fingers and aimed it at the back of his head, rubbing this softly, but straight away missing the touch of her hand.

''I'm kind of new in town, and I don't know where I must be.'' Rachel revolved her head back, looking at the several of people crossing the street. ''Do you perhaps know where Mickenly High is? The school that had been said to be in Lima?'' She turned her head back towards the green eyed boy.

''Yeah. I'm a student there, are you going to that school too?''

''Yes, I'm going to be a new student, but I have lost directions, though I know that school has already ended, seeing as the time is fairly late. I just needed to know where it was before leaving my house once more to investigate where the school might be. I thought that doing this before school time has arrived would be a better idea to act upon''

Sam halve smiled, enjoying the way she talks already. ''Yeah, you're totally right. I'm going to help you.''

_Thinking, maybe you'd come back here_

_To the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you_

_On the corner of the street_

Sam had seen his life change in those several minutes that the girl had saved his life, he knew that Rachel Berry would be a big part of his life, from that day on. He could feel it.

After weeks talking with her, and getting to know the girl he had meet, he had promised her one thing he hadn't done for a long time.

''I promise to never hurt you Rachel, and care for you like no dude has ever done. Just be my girl.'' He had said to gain the girl he desperately seeks. Sam remembered just how her eyes had lighten up, her lips curving up into a smile, and he knew that both of them where going to be happy together, He just knew it.

Sam thinks that Puck had infected him, and therefor he had lost his balls too.

He didn't care though, he knew Rachel would keep them save.

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

Sam had for the first time in his life, broken one of is promises. The one promise he so desperately didn't want to break.

He never did break promises, so he asks his self why he had done this to _her_. To _them_.

Sam asks his self why he could turn around and tell her one time that he loves her, and would never do anything to hurt her, and the next, was kissing another girl.

It didn't happen because he wanted to do it. It happened because he was broken, he hated how Finn searched attention from his Rachel, how he touched her, even though Rachel had told him that there was nothing going on between her and Finn. But Sam knew, the day that Rachel had come to their school, that Finn had his eyes set on her.

She never fell for Finn's tries though.

But it angered Sam so much when he heard Finn talking about her. And when he heard him saying that Rachel was about to fall in his arms, Sam didn't do anything. He didn't punch Finn for saying something like that, nor did he tell Finn off. He just went to the girl who tried her best to gain Sam's attention, and kissed her. Not abruptly though. He waited, until Cheerios practice was over, before taking this girl with him to his car. Telling her the things she always wanted to hear from him. Quinn was her name he suspected, and then, he kissed her.

And there she was, Rachel. Looking at him, with those eyes full of sorrow. Lips hanging down, and mouth slightly open.

When he pulled away from the kiss, feeling nothing, and hoping that Rachel was the one he was kissing, he didn't see her but a blond girl.

He missed the brunet locks. Sam turned his head back in front of him, only to let his green emerald eyes meet with the girl who had saved his life, the one who had captured his heart.

He knew that he had broken one of his promises.

To say the worst, she never tried to start a relationship with Finn, even if he tried after their break up. She never came back to Finn.

Nor him.

_Policeman says, son you can't stay here_

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for_

_If it's a day, a month, a year_

_Gotta stand my ground, even if it rains or snows_

Sam tried calling her, texting her, everything. But none seem to work. He even went to her house, but every time her dads had warned him and told him that if he didn't leave, he would get a restraining order. Nor must he come anywhere near Rachel.

Her parents didn't need a restraining order though, Rachel kept her distance on herself. Even at school, Rachel seemed to act as if she didn't know him.

He tried talking to her, in school, class, he even hostages the intercom and poured his heart out.

But she said _nothing_.

_If she changes her mind_

_This is the first place she will go_

This is what had brought Sam back to the place they first met. Where he had decided that he liked everything about her. And instead of leaving this specific spot, he stopped, turned around and hostages the corner of the street. Planting his back against the wall and calmly shoved his self down into a sitting position.

Just sitting there and looking at the street, for he didn't care anymore. If he died, or that somebody robbed him. He would stay on that spot, hoping that Rachel might come.

She just had to, especially if he wouldn't be appearing on school anymore. Rachel just had to come here to find him, and hear him out.

She needed to save his life, again.

And he will promise never to hurt her again.

For her, he will be the man who can't be moved, that's how she will notice him, the guy who's sitting on one place and never moving.

And then she will come.

She just has to.

_Cos if one day you wake up_

_And find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I can be_

_Thinking, maybe you'd come back here_

_To the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you_

_On the corner of the street_

Sam remembers the time he had kissed her, their first kiss.

He remembers the touch of her lips, the softness of her tongue touching his. Asking more, begging. Maybe he was the one begging her. Or both.

He desperately wants that feel again.

''Boy are you okay?'' He stares up at a woman with gray curly hair looking down at him with concern, eyes pleading him to let her help him. Though he doesn't need help, or perhaps he doesn't need _her _to help him.

''No, I'm not fine. But, you can't help me.'' He smiles gently, wrapping his jacket tighter around his body.

''Should I call somebody for you?'' Sam shakes his head. ''Are you maybe hungry?'' He shook his head. ''Do you maybe need some money?'' The woman was already digging in her wallet, but Sam refused her nice input.

''No, thank you.''

''Just take it son.'' She laid the ten dollar bill next to him.

He just smiled at the woman, seeing her walk away.

Sam took the money and eyed it, before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it away. For he didn't need any money.

That wasn't what he wanted or needed.

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

He thinks that it had been weeks that he was sitting here, but it were according to several people just a few day's.

Sam was hungry most of the time, but sometimes he had gotten some food from others, he took it gladly though. But when people offered him money to buy some food or drink he refused. Replying that he couldn't move just yet. Even though the person he was waiting for hadn't appeared yet, she could. And what if he was gone to buy some food, he could've missed her.

He doesn't want that to happen.

Sam thinks that his parents have already sent in a search for him, thus it might not be long before someone finds him.

Though he wouldn't leave. Never.

He needed Rachel to be the one to get him back on his feet.

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

Sam see's the hundreds of people eying him, trying to understand what his problem is.

Some had tried to give him everything other gliders would want, but he just told them that he wasn't a glider, nor was he poor. He does have a home, and a warm bed.

He probably had everything other people had, he just missed one thing.

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl_

_Oohoohwoo_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

_Hmmmm_

''Tell me boy, what is your name?'' Sam gazed back at the light in front of him, staring at the guy with his microphone in his hand. The man motioned for his camera man to come a bit forward.

''My name is Sam.''

''So tell me Sam,'' the man eyed Sam's surroundings. ''Why would you be sitting on a very dirty street, and not want to gain anything others are preparing to give you.''

Sam smiled, ''because none of it is what I want.''

''Sam, they say you are waiting for somebody, care to explain who?''

''The love of my life. She knows where I am. I'm just waiting for her to she come.'' Sam smiled slightly, bowing his head. ''She will come, so don't worry about me.'' He believed in his statement. He knew she would come.

She has to.

_Maybe I'll get famous_

_As the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to_

_But you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_Cos you'll know it's just for you_

Sam waited, and waited. He thinks he could hear his heart beat slowing down. And being ready to stop.

Sam knows that if his heart would stop, it wouldn't be because of the cold he was surrounded in, or the lack of food.

He knows he would die of a broken heart.

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

He already hears the sirens coming, people asking him if he were to be the missing boy people had been saying. The police interfering and telling him that his parents have been scared for there life's. But when seeing the interview they were happy that he was still alive. And have asked him to come home.

Sam replied, no, he refused to leave.

And somehow, nobody tried to stop him from moving.

Sam believes it now, when they say that love is the most strongest force alive.

_Cos if one day you wake up_

_And find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on this earth I can be_

He feels his head getting tired, eyes ready to close. But he doesn't give up. Not yet.

Sam thinks that he has promised himself that he wouldn't leave until she was back in his arms.

And Sam never backs down from a promise, not again.

_Thinking, maybe you'd come back here_

_To the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you_

_On the corner of the street_

Sam swears he could see brown hair waving, and incredible long legs running towards him.

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

He feels his legs rising, his body shaking due to the cold he has felt for a too long time, but he doesn't care.

Sam sees the group in front of him parting like the red sea, looking at the same direction he has been looking for the past freaking day's. How long has is been, perhaps seven approximately ten days perhaps.

It doesn't matter though, he knows he has succeeded.

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

Her body crashes with his, and his arms touches her back for the first time.

He never felt this good in his life.

''What the hell Sam!'' He sees her crying, tears falling slowly down her gorgeous face. Her eyes are red, and black circles lie underneath them. Her hair is messy and she looks like she hasn't slept in day's.

But Sam thinks that she has never looked more beautiful then now.

''I thought, you were... And then..'' Rachel sighed. ''Don't do this again.'' She laid her hand upon his cheek, and he could swear he heard 'aws' at the background.

''Please, forgive me Rachel, I just, was so stupid. And jealous.'' He could barely stand on both feet but he kept holding his ground. He had to get this out. ''I love you...'' Sam needed the words to come pouring out of her mouth. He needed to know that what he has done, wasn't for nothing. ''Tell me you love me too.''

He could see the lights flashing in front of his eyes, camera's making pictures as if their life's depended on it. ''I always do Sam, I love you too.''

And Sam knew that what he has done, even for those simple words, were totally worth it.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

_No, I'm not gonna move_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Man who can't be moved. From 'the Script'<strong>

**Okay this one shot just had to be out of my mind, I was listening to this song and I thought, write it. **

**And I did. Tell me what you think.**

**-GleeRachelberry  
><strong>


End file.
